


Open You Up, Mark You Mine

by redkislington



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Everyone consents!, Facials, M/M, Mention of fisting, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale wakes up to a very nice surprise from Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open You Up, Mark You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-indulgent bottom!Derek drabble! Could be a continuation of the last one, but really they could both stand alone.

When Derek wakes up, it's to the feeling of Stiles fucking inside of him, and already maneuvered onto his knees, his wrists bound together behind his back with Stiles holding onto them, using his arms to pull Derek back into him.

 

Derek moaned, burying his face into sheets damp with sweat, instantly awake in just the few seconds it took his brain to process what was happening. Stiles chuckled breathlessly and leaned over Derek's body, his wet mouth pressing a sloppy kiss to the back of Derek's neck. “Finally awake. I wasn't sure if you'd ever wake up.” Stiles muttered, voice fairly even and just... normal. Like he was talking about the weather, like he wasn't driving into Derek's ass with hard, well-aimed thrusts. Derek arched up as Stiles' dick scraped right over his prostate, moaning deep like it was being pulled right out of his gut.

 

Stiles sighed, thrusting in deep and pausing, moving a hand down to trail down Derek's stomach, feeling the twitching muscles there. “I spent all morning opening you up, and you just wouldn't wake. You must've been exhausted from last night.” Stiles chuckled, as Derek whined, bucking his hips back into Stiles, even though there really wasn't anywhere else to go. Stiles' hips were flush with Derek's ass, and he wasn't moving at all, following Derek if he moved his hips forward, so Stiles stayed completely buried inside of him. Derek shuddered and Stiles nipped at his ear.

 

“You moaned so pretty as I fucked you with my fingers, you arched up into me whenever I added another finger. You were so relaxed I probably could've fisted you if I wanted to.”

 

Derek moaned, his eyes fluttering shut at the image Stiles was painting with his words and the feeling inside of him as Stiles rotated his hips, shifting his cock inside of the alpha. “Fuck, Stiles. I want...”

 

Stiles bit down onto his neck this time, hard enough to bruise, and Derek was cut off from his own groan, his cock twitching between his legs. “Don't interrupt me, Derek.” Stiles said, calm and even, and that had Derek's cock throbbing, and he wondered if he could cum without being touched, cum just from Stiles inside of him and Stiles' words.

 

“You would've liked to wake up like that, too, wouldn't you?” Stiles continued, and Derek whined, pushing himself back into Stiles again. “Yeah, wake up with my whole fist inside of you, fucking you with it. I bet you would've been moaning like a whore, even in your sleep. Begging for me to just wreck you.”

 

Derek's eyes rolled back in his skull, his lashes tickling against his cheeks as his eyelids fluttered and he arched up, spilling hot and wet against his stomach and the sheets. It felt like eternity before he finally stopped pumping it out onto the bedding, and he slumped down into the puddle of his own cum. Stiles slowly eased him down, his hips rolling gently now into his alpha as he peppered kisses along Derek's back.

 

“So good.” Stiles muttered softly. “So good for me, Derek. Such a good boy.” Derek's cock twitched and gave one last feeble spurt, before Derek whimpered, twitching hard. He couldn't take anymore stimulation or he was just going to explode from the arousal growing too big for his body. Stiles slipped out of him then, and Derek just fell, flopping the rest of the way down onto the bed.

 

Stiles turned him over onto his back, gently stroking along Derek's sides and arms and chest until the little helpless tremors running through his body stopped. Stiles smiled down at him, lifting up and over Derek's body until he was straddling him, his knees tucked under Derek's arms, the tip of his red, weeping erection brushing Derek's lips. Derek didn't need to be told, he lifted his head up slightly and took Stiles' dick into his mouth, sucking lightly, moaning at the taste of Stiles' precum that steadily pumped out onto his tongue. Stiles stroked his hands through Derek's hair. “Mmm, that's it, Derek. So good.”

 

Derek moaned at the praise and closed his eyes, taking Stiles' a little deeper, curling his tongue until it cupped Stiles' cock, rubbing along the thick, throbbing vein on the underside of him. Stiles hummed approvingly, his fingers tightening in Derek's hair for a moment before he popped, cum soaking Derek's mouth, leaking around the corners of his lips. Stiles pulled all the way back out and finished himself off over Derek's face, tagging the alpha's cheeks and lips with cum.

 

Derek moaned, panting as he blinked up at his mate. Stiles was tracing his fingers through the mess of his own cum, rubbing it into Derek's stubble and skin. “So beautiful... all mine...” Stiles whispered, like he was in awe.

 

Derek shuddered, licking his lips, tasting Stiles' on them, and nodded, kissing Stiles' fingers as they brushed over his mouth, smearing more of his own essence into Derek's skin. “All yours.” Derek agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now! :D I mostly reblog stupid stuff and TW stuff. Buuuut I'm gonna start saying when I update fics so if you want to keep up on that (or like stupid stuff) here's my [page](http://rarajoeyanna.tumblr.com/).


End file.
